The applicant firm and the inventors are known in the sporting rifle and pistol sector as great innovators, especially regarding compressed air of CO2 rifles or pistols. Along these lines of improvement, this patent refers to a loading system for the cited rifles and pistols.
There are different pellet-loading systems for sporting rifles and pistols. One is described in European Patent 0467819 from the same applicant firm in 1991, which describes an air rifle of tiltable barrel, of a customary type, serving as a lever to a hinged levers mechanism, designed to compress the spring of the compression chamber, likewise of a customary type, mounted on the butt-stock, said barrel comprising at its rear end a first sub-assembly which essentially and respectively comprises a passing hole designed to receive a cross pin and a recess housing a catch, respectively designed for its articulation and locking on a second sub-assembly constituted by a fork ending in a cylindrical portion made integral with said compression chamber, and with an axial duct extending there through having a cylindrical section which communicates with the compression chamber, characterised in that said two sub-assemblies and which allow to assure the connection, articulation and centring between, on one side the barrel, and on the other side, the compression chamber, of customary type of an air riffle of the hinged barrel type, are obtained each of them by means of a single injection moulding operation namely by injection of a suitable material, namely plastic material of high resistance and mechanical performance, and in that they comprise: a) regarding to the first one which is designed to be made integral to the rear part of the barrel, forming at the same time a complete casing of the barrel: the opening passage designed for its articulation to the cross pin, the recess, designed to house the locking catch, the opening for connection of a lever of said hinged compression lever mechanism, a rear part of said casing leaves a rear part of said barrel protruding thereof; b) concerning to the second one designed to be made integral to the front part of the compression chamber, adjustable inserted: an opening, at both limbs of the fork designed to the mounting of the articulation cross pin; a groove, on the cylindrical portion designed to lodge circular means, particularly of O-ring seal type, providing an airtight connection seal; some open passages, through said cylindrical portion, and said compression chamber, housing cross locking pins for securing said portion and the end of the stroke of the piston with a spring; at the fork bottom between their two parallel fork limbs, a flat intermediate face, limited by a wall located below an opening where ends said axial duct, said wall bearing on the side nearer to said opening a rabbet of half cylindrical shape, centred with respect to said opening, to serve as a support for the barrel rear protruding section, and for axially centring the axis of the barrel body in line with said axial duct, and on the opposite side of said opening of the axial duct an inclined plane is situated in front of the locking element in the riffle firing position, said wall being laterally extended by two side profiles that secure the stepped connection with the flat intermediate face and provide the barrel centring and reinforcement functions.
Another pellet-loading system is the one proposed by the same company in Spanish Patent No 9101685 (ES2038537) of 1991, which refers to a weapon propelled by a pressurised fluid with double ammunition loading gun in which said ammunition is hand placed at the barrel rear mouthpiece, or automatically fed by a loading device, unit by unit, to a recess with which the barrel is aligned in a firing position said loading device comprising a tubular body closed at one end, with a spring supported on its bottom and an actuator linked to said spring allowing to store ammunition which is delivered, unit by unit, through the opposite open end of said tubular body, said tubular loading device being articulated by one end, and its distal free end portion remain located, within a guiding groove, a limiting stop holding said end portion, pushed against said stop by the action of a spring, in such a way that the geometrical axis of the loading device remains facing a suitably sized recess formed on the bottom of said groove, that may receive, when facing the loading device, a single ammunition unit, said recess communicating with a fluid propellant source and the gun barrel, tiltable articulated at the barrel shell, is arranged on the same articulate plane as the loading device, so that, when the weapon is closed, it is moved by said barrel, it is facing said housing head on, with maximum adjustment, ready to fire.
In 1985, the same firm also developed Spanish Patent No 0551101 (ES8705623), which refers to a projectile loading system in compressed air or gas pistols, characterised in that it is based on the arrangement of a loading mechanism, articulated laterally in a rear area of barrel, whose mechanism is made to oscillate manually between an open position, with the loader, in this position, receiving a single projectile aligned with the barrel, ready to be fired. The projectile storage tube is fitted with a longitudinal slot along which a spigot is guided and maintained in an inactive position against the far end of a notch by a spring.
Utility Model No 8802566 (ES1007337) is another loading system from the applicant company, of 1988, which describes a loading mechanism for compressed air rifles characterised in that it comprises a loader block with an orifice, a tab and a mounting-hole necking and a manual lever, the loading block of which is capable of translation in a transversal direction to the rifle longitudinal axis, the translation of which determines two end positions, one open end able to receive a projectile from outside, either manually of from a fed chamber and another closed end, in which the mentioned orifice coincides with barrel bore in the firing position, with this coincidence being ensured by the stop determined by a tab on the air compression chamber.
Lastly, it is worthwhile citing U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,517, “AIR GUNS”, 1988, from BSA GUNS (UK) Limited, now GAMO OUTDOORS, S.L., which refers to an air gun having a fixed barrel mounted on a body and a source of compressed air or gas housed in the body has a device for enabling a pellet to be inserted directly into the barrel. It comprises a breech block is angularly movable between a loading position in which the breech is exposed and a firing position in which the breech is closed. In the embodiment shown the breech block is cylindrical and is rotatably mounted.